User blog:Shota sparkle/The Demonic Ritual
Alright, by the time this is posted, I'm sure it will be outdated. A few hours ago, I said "wow, a secret room with three people. Pretty cool." Then I came back and there was a whole article on how "The Horror" (the armless man with the large open mouth) could be summoned with five bodies and then a bunch of hands flying out of the floor. It kind of makes sense if you look at his quote: "...was innocent...no crime... ...found guilty...given punishment... ...arms removed...body contorted... need justice...need revenge... descendants must feel...what I felt..." Arms removed. And thus, his special feature is that he attacks with a bunch of arms, since Yandere-chan has provided him with the arms he needed, he was able to take revenge. Revenge on whom? These students? Or maybe a student long ago? This part is a bit far fetched, and so I will surely be smacked around for it: Ryoba Aishi clearly is Ayano's mother, murdered the Phantom Girl. I was a little disappointed to see no Phantom Girl here. But...what if the Phantom Girl was not the only victim?''' What if, say, The Horror was once a student, innocent and doing no crime, framed like how one can frame Kokona. Found guilty, given punishment. Of course, that does not explain "Arms removed, body contorted", which immediately cuts off my theory. But....imagine a boy from Ryoba's year, having no idea who framed him, wanting to take his anger out on the descendants of who framed him. Or what if the Horror is older? From the time of World War Two where Japan was brutal and murderous and did not value human lives like they used to? Where sometimes they'd torture and murder people for fun? Remove their arms, contort their body... "Need justice, need revenge...descendants must feel...what I felt..." Both are far fetched, yes. Here's my theory that will surely be solved soon. The Fiend, the fire man, he says: ''"'Are you interested in me? What a pity. I am not interested in you at all. You are boring. You are not worthy of my time."''' So, how can you get him to do something? You must show that YOU ARE interesting, worthy of his time. I'm stumped on that one, but the Succubus I have many more theories on. What if you were, to say, kill the Basu sisters with the blade and drag them to lay on the pentagram? A succubus and an inccubus? What would happen? Or if you dragged two people who love each other there, like Pippi and Ryuto? Or your rival? If you dragged Kokona there? Do you need to play Yandere of the Night video game to get an action? All easy to prove wrong or right. But let's look at the Succbus's quote: ''"Ara ara! You're a cute little thing. Do you want to play with me? Or...perhaps you want to become one of us? Fufufu...I'm afraid it's too soon for you, young one... Good things come to those who wait...just be patient... I'll look forward to the day when we can play together..." "It's too soon for you, young one. Good things come to those who wait. Just be patient." Is it just a matter of coming at a certain time...? (And what would happen if you came back the next day and participated in club activities?) Just some of my theorising. What do you guys think? And please, if I said something incorrect, prove me wrong! I'll look forward to it... Category:Blog posts